A Fight For Love
by readerlover15
Summary: Six. I've kissed a lot of girls before. And trust me, there were a lot of fun times. But kissing Six made everything okay again. The days were bright, the nights were filled with stars and reality didn't matter. All that mattered was Six. And she was in my arms. Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies, although I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**This story takes place between Rise of Nine and Fall of Five. Nine and Six were separated from the garde and this is how they get back together. I might continue on after that depending on how you all enjoy my story. Please review and tell me what you thought, good or bad. Enough of this. enjoy the story.**

* * *

Six's Pov:

I hear him murmuring something in his sleep again.

"no...please...don't." His eyebrows scrunch and his hand reaches out for someone that isn't there anymore. I pull it to my lips. He relaxes again. "Wake up, Nine." I mumble across his knuckles. "Nine."

He straightens almost immediately. "Six?"

"Yeah, I'm here. It's time to go. Come on." I let go of his hand and toss him his jacket.

As I move to get up, he catches my hand again. I let him drag me into his lap. "It can wait."

"N-" He presses up against me and puts his lips to my neck. The words die in my throat. His black hair brushes my throat when he reaches my collarbone. He sucks harder. I struggle to keep my breathing steady. We have to keep moving. "Nine, we have to-" His tongue darts out of his stupid (beautiful) mouth and runs itself in the hollow of my neck. I let out a small moan. He stops suddenly. I can feel his grin. He stays still, blowing cool air where his tongue had been. It sends shivers through me. My eyes flutter closed. I give up. Then, the closeness is gone. I open my eyes. He pulled away.

"You're right," he says, laughter in his eyes "we should really get going." He cast me a teasing look and moves to stand. My face feels hot, but at the moment, I didn't care. I grab his collar and drag him down, pressing my lips to his. I can feel a smug smile on his lips. I can feel one on mine too.

Nothing is like kissing Nine.

Nine's Pov:

Six. I've kissed a lot of girls before. And trust me, there were a lot of fun times. But kissing Six made everything okay again. The days were bright, the nights were filled with stars and reality didn't matter. All that mattered was Six. And she was in my arms.

I pin her to the wall. Her hands slide down from my collar to my chest. She's smiling. She rarely starts kisses.I liked that about her. Six would never say so, but she's shy. I can feel her hot blush and tentative hands. I love that blush. She melts into me slowly. I move against her lips, slipping my hands around her waist. She gasps as I trail my hands beneath her shirt, tracing light circles. She has back dimples. Suddenly, she slips her tongue into my mouth. I let out a moan as she somehow got her hands under my shirts. Those hands traced every muscle lightly. I groan in frustration, pressing into her mote. Then, she distracts me again by massaging her tongue against mine."Dammit it Six," I gran. My body is on fire.

I feel my head hit the wall and her warmth is gone. She moves too fast for me to catch her arm. The next thing I see is her ponytail swinging back and forth.

"We really should be going." There is a smirk in her voice.

I let out a breath, trying to calm myself down. "let's do that every time we have to get going."

She only replies with a laugh, echoing throughout the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner! School started and I've been so caught up in homework. But good news! I will be updating regularly now, probably once a week maybe even twice! Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story. It means so much to me!**

* * *

**Nine**

We arrive at the marketplace near sunset, the busiest time of the day. I watch Six as she talks to the seller. A young guy in his twenties, probably a college dropout. Six's eyes are alive with questions, _of course she's curious. _I know she's not flirting with him, but the way he is looking at her makes my stomach churn.

I excuse myself, claiming the urge to pee. He's obviously distracted when I lurk near the stall. My eyes roam the products. So _much food. _My stomach growls. I snatch a couple of apples, donuts, and granola bars: basically anything in sight. There is a barely opened bottle of alcohol on his desk. I think about my first kiss with six and glance back at the man. He is leaning towards her, lowering his voice. I stuff it into my jacket without another thought.

"Hey...hey...What are you doing!?" His eyes are wide, peering around Six's shoulder. I whip around and run into the crowd of people. I see him push her in the corner of my eye. She knees him in the gut and sprints in the opposite direction. He kneels for a second. I smile as I take off. _Six._

I run and run. His angry shouts turn heads. I just laugh. I slip through the crowds of people. The stands and people blur into just wisps of colors.

I miss this. Being among the streets in my element. I miss running, not for my life, but because I want to run. I could easily run down an alley and scale the wall high enough where he wouldn't reach me. _But where's the fun in that? _The wind whipped through my hair, challenging me to a race. My legs burned with adrenaline, daring me to go further. I _could_ go further. The sun is setting. I almost feel like I can reach it, if it will only slow down a bit. Running was what I was used to. Running was familiar, like Sandor. A pang goes through my heart at the thought of him. I wish he was with me right now. I run harder thinking about nothing but running.

Running is where i'm invincible.

**Six**

I sit on the stone steps of the City Library. NIne and I agreed to meet here. There is still a little bit of building left, but mostly destroyed by fire. Most of the sun is gone, leaving the sky a golden wind picked up and I shiver. I climb through a broken window and survey the area. Scattered pages littered the floor, but no books were in sight. No people either. Glass chimed against the floor. I push a bookshelf towards the window and rummage through my bag. I pull out a black scarf and sweep up the glass. There are a couple of chairs.I push them towards the door to get out I dump the glass in the corner, I pull up the scarf so it's covering my mouth. The sun is gone and only moonlight shines through the window. Nine should be back any minute now, so I keep myself busy until then.

Graffiti wraps along the walls, each of the words fighting for attention. I look for words in black and blue. There are 88 total, but only a few stick out to me.

"We're not safe, John Smith is alive!" The "alive" is crossed out and replaced with "captured."

Another in black says, "He will strike again."

A surprising amount is about Four, but most are about the government.

"They don't care."

"The government sucks!"

"The only solution is to fight back."

And then another in big blue angry letters, "save yourself."

IN the middle, I see a geometric rose spray painted from black and red. It's right above the abandoned spray cans. The first thing that hasn't screamed something. I venture closer towards it. The red sparkles under my touch. The stroke was smooth and constant, unlike some of the shaky slogans. If i picked it apart by shape, it would just be tilted squares and triangles. The more I looked,I saw that each line was interconnected in some way. As if the rose just formed by accident. Beauty from mess. Maybe, it was saying something.

I hear a crash from behind me and grip the knife in my back pocket, whirling around. It's just Nine, hopping from chair to chair, like it was a game. My grip loosens.

"Nine," I groan.

He hops off the chair and onto the ground, " no one says my name like that."

"I must be some 'no one,' then. I say it like that in my head all the time."

He scrunches his nose and crosses the room. Before I know it, his arms are around me and his lips are on mine. My heart skips a beat. I'm embarrassed by my reaction. "You're so cold," he says, pulling me closer. I hide my face a blush burning across my cheeks. Warmth instantly surrounded me. I feel the weight of his chin on top of my head.

"I'm now now," my voice is muffled against his chest. He hugs tighter, "yeah, you're not."

Something was off. I pull back to look at him in the eyes." What's wrong?"

Nine looks away for the briefest second.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." His eyes hold mine. I don't believe him. I can always tell when he is lying. "Nothing, I swear."

"Okay." I slip my icy fingers into his jacket. He jumps at my touch, pulling back a bit. There's a bottle shaped lump in his jacket. "What is this?"

He smiled sleepily at me, "Would you do me the honor of having a drink with me?" He pulls out the bottle and tilts it towards me.

"Why not?" I grab the bottle and take a swing. The clear liquid burns its way down my throat. My stomach feels warm. I pass it back to Nine.

After a couple of back and forth swings, I can feel the effects.I spin around a bit and laugh. Moonlight was everywhere! And there's NIne. He's looking at me and there's a dopey smile on his face. I get an idea. "truth or Dare?"

He swaggers up to me, leaning close. His eyes are so bright. I think he's going to kiss me. Instead, he says , "Dare."

I look up at him. His cheeks are already warm. "Dance with me."

"No problem." He takes another sip and twirls me around. I latch myself onto his shoulders as he locks his arms around my waist. We sway for a bit, giggling. I make him spin with me. Round and round we go. My head is a bit dizzy. The small voice in my head is saying I shouldn't be doing this and will regret it in the morning. But I ignore it and keep spinning with Nine. All the while, our hands never stay still. He's tracing feather light circles on my arm. I'm feeling every goosebumps on his neck. I didn't notice we stopped spinning. I just wanted to touch every part of him. Nine was beautiful. His nose, his asymmetrical eyes, his hair that glowed at night. I played with the tips of his hair, the dip of his lips, the hollow of his collarbone. My tongue replaces my hands, chest pressed against Nine's. His breath grew heavy, cheeks bright red. They were never red. "Six, six, six," he breathes, nuzzling my neck. The smell of alcohol was so strong. "I dare you to stop touching me like that." I try to pull back, but he doesn't let me. HIs breathe is in my ear. "not that I don't love it...just don't know if I can stop if you keep doing that."

I shake my head. Nine sighs, "you're drunk."

"No. I'm no-ot. Not. No-" Those thoughts float away. I can't think about anything but Nine breathing on my neck. It sent tingles everywhere. I drop my hands to his neck."There." I can't keep my voice steady, "truth or dare?"

He laughs a bit and mutters, "truth."

I still for a second. He notices for a second and pulls me down to sit with him. We sit, starry-eyed and face to face, for a few seconds. I feel strangely cold. Nine looks dissatisfied and pulls me into his lap. I usually don't like being cradled unless we're kissing, but for some reason, I settle myself there slowly with my lagging limbs. My legs on either side of him. The empty glass bottle clatters onto its side. I look him in the eyes. They're so pretty. I decide to tell him. "You're so pretty. Such brown eyes. I always liked that about you. Then there's that dip of your lips and..." The words keep tumbling out and my face is burning.

He lets out another laugh, loud and full of sunshine. It lights up the room. "Six, I thought you were going to ask me something."

Damn his voice was husky. I try and think. What was I going to say? I stare a little harder at him.

"You don't remember?"

My eyes widen, and I slur, "I do I do remember tell me w-why you are so sad did I do something?" My mind feels fuzzy. "I know I'm a terrible person to do-whatever our relationship is-with I don't usually listen and not that good at kissing and say"and" too much and don't know how to say you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me without sounding stupid and how its all my fault we got separated from the others, it's all my fault." I take a huge breathe. My cheeks feel wet. I don't understand. But right now, I don't know why I am telling him any of this. His forehead is touching mine. I keep my gaze on the floor. " I-I am sorry, Nine."

He lifts my chin to meet his gaze. His eyes were soft. "It's not your fault Six." He kisses me, closed mouth and sweet. I close my eyes. I can feel his wet tears against mine. He's holding me now. I'm still mumbling nonsense after we break apart. "It's okay Six. It is. Everything's going to be okay. We're going to find the others and everything's going to work out fine. " I know it's not, but I don't speak. Instead, I try to bury myself in him, squeezing tight. Maybe if we stay like this long enough, the pain will be squeezed out of us. He hugs back. The weight of his chin is back on my head. I can hear his soft sniffles in the silence.

We stay like that for a long time. I was suddenly very tired. My eyelids flutter close. Nine's breathing grew steady.

I almost jumped out of my skin when he muttered, "truth or dare."

* * *

**I promise there will be more action in the next few chapters. But the next chapter will be a continue of the truth or dare game. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! With Revenge of Seven out, I had to rethink the plot of my story. I am eventually going to have my story follow Revenge of Seven, with eight alive of course! I honestly promise I will update more regularly, the next update will happen in a few days, i'm feeling very inspired today!**

* * *

**NINE**

"Truth or dare?" I get out the words as we are both on the edge of sleep. I want to keep playing. I want her to pick dare. Her lips are so red; her cheeks so wet. I wanted to stop that emptiness in her eyes. Six didn't deserve to feel that way. Six deserved the best, not a boy who will break her heart one day. I had to be better for her.

"Dare," she said. I high-fived myself. She laughed, snorting a bit; the type of laugh she only let out when she was drunk.

Our foreheads fit into place together, "I dare you to kiss me."

She smiles again before wrapping her arms around my neck. The kiss is sloppy, all tongues and teeth. Our teeth smash together in a weird way. I lift her chin a bit because I am slightly more sober than her and know what position will not cause teeth collisions. She pushes me to the ground as I grab her waist and pull her down with me. I feel every dip and curve of her body, loving every part. My entire body is on fire. Every touch from her is failing to cool me down. She moans into my mouth and the rest of the night is a blur.

Memory is supposed to work like a video, right? Tonight was more like a series of half-assed shots that didn't make sense, but looked like an inside joke. There was one moment where Six was tugging my shirt off, causing me to grow even warmer. There was her skin on mine, her lips like a lightning rod all over mine. Another moment, there's me just losing myself in the whimpers she made as I laid wet kisses across her skin. I probably mumbled love you very lot somewhere, but it was lost in translation when she flipped us over. Then I was running my hands through her long hair, glowing in moonlight and free from its cage. I kissed her over and over. Somewhere in the haze, I realized that the only thing I was drunk on was Six.

I wake up to hammers pounding on my head. Sunlight is too bright and cheery for me right now. My right arm is numb and my lips feel puffy. I blink a few more times before I can see anything. There's a figure I am curled up with: Six, hair spilling into her face. Memories flood back into my head.

Six twirling, blonde hair sparkling.

Her tears.

Remembering the Garde.

Kissing Six senseless.

I brush the light strands behind her ear and look at her. I rarely wake up before her. There is always a nightmare to wake up from and sleep to catch up on. Tonight it was blissfully blank. Six's eyelashes cast long shadows across her cheekbones. They were still bit red. My eyes travel down to her lips, which are bruised and puffy. Did I really do that? I didn't want to move yet. I shift a bit to roll on my back, trying not to wake Six up. Her lips press together for a moment, but she immediately finds my chest and nuzzles herself in it. I look down at her, my cheeks getting red. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I love her. I pause, catching myself.

Did I really love her? I'm pretty sure I said it last night, but was that just the ramblings of a drunk man. I look at her again. Six, the girl sharper than an arrowhead who took on the world to find other Garde members. I loved her. Could she really love me back? There's still a voice in my head that tells me she only saved my life out of guilt. She's only doing all this out of guilt. I shake my head again and look at the ceiling.

It had small cracks in it, reminding me of the mogadorian cell. The pitch black darkness, and the constant fear that you will be brought out for some of all, Sandor. I tighten my grip on Six's shoulders.

**SIX**

There's a strangely tightness on my shoulders. A burst of pain shoots through my head. I try to ignore it, but it won't go away. I open my eyes lazily and bore straight into Nine's. He's a little fuzzy; his gaze isn't on me. He's thinking again. There's a faraway look in his eyes that tells him it's about Sandor. I try not to blame myself and roll off him as quickly as I can. My head aches at the motion. I remember vague flashes of yesterday. Mostly because it was one embarrassing memory after another.

Spinning like idiot.

Crying.

Making Nine cry.

Moaning like a banshee every time he touched me.

Lazily, he shifts so that he is sitting straight, looking at me. The corner of his mouth lifts up. Then, he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. I let myself smile. He pulls away, trying to stifle a laugh. I ignore him and try to find my elastic. My hair was everywhere. When my back is turned, I can sniffles and giggles until its full blown laughing. I turn slowly, "What?!" I blink. His smile reveals a row of pearly whites. I don't understand how he can maintain such bright teeth during his time in the streets.

"You...you," he says between laughs.

My eyes widen. "What is it?"

"You look like bruised banana!"

I freeze, blushing for no reason. There were no mirrors here. I scoff, "You're lying." My words are slow and drawn out.

He looks taken back for a second; it is quickly replaced by a knowing smirk. He closes the distance between us. "Why would I lie about that?" his voice is low, each word slowly pronounced. He ducks his head down, "There's one here..." His lips touch the spot on my neck. "And here." Another spot. I close my eyes, refusing to show reaction. "And here." His head lowers further down me, nearing dangerously near my chest. My breath hitches. Dammit. But he stops and traces another hickey with his tongue. Nine stands straight again, smiling.

"I hate you," I pout. My cheeks are bright red. This has happened too much the last few days. We were getting distracted.

Nine doesn't even seem fazed by my words. He just smiles wider, "I thought you loved my eyes and the dip of my lips and..."

I blush harder. "Shut up." Never get drunk with Nine again. I cross the room and pick up the scarf. It got discarded during last night's...events. It fits snugly along my neck, hiding all marks and love bites. I rummage through Nine's pack and grab an apple. "C'mon, we have to get going if we want to find the others." With those words, I begin to climb out the window. Nine's right behind me. A sudden wave of dizziness hits me. My fingers let go suddenly without my command. "Wha-"

I land up in heap of Nine's body parts and mine. Suddenly aware of the pounding in my head, everything else just hit me in the face. Everything that was stimuli hurt, the blue and black wall, the birds outside, the stupid sunlight. I just needed a dark room to shut myself away in for a couple hours. I closed my eyes, trying to block out all. Nine's all too loud voice is in my ear, "Hangover, huh?" I feel myself being moved and then the coldness of the wall.

I nod, hidden from sunlight streaming through the window. "I'll keep watch, just go to sleep."

I try to shake my head. We have to get going. As if he heard my thought process, he said, "Seriously, rest. You're no fun groggy. I'm in better shape than you right now." I scrunch my eyebrows with more protest. But then the darkness swallowed me whole.

A couple of hours later I awake to the room, glowing in orange. I stand up and wipe the sleep out of my eyes. It looks like it is at least 6 in the afternoon. My head is better. But, thanks to me, a whole day has been wasted. I tug the scarf closer around my neck and shoulders and look around for Nine. He's in the corner, looking at the graffiti.

"Hey, we should get going."

He turns his head in surprise, "You feeling better?"

I nod, noticing the mess of his hair. He lied. His hangover was bad as mine. "Let's go."

"It's almost dark. We should stay here tonight."

"We can't. It's too risky."

He looks at me with those dark eyes. He's tired. I know, but the government and the mogs have our faces. They're hunting us down, waiting for the moment when they get to kill us both. We made fools out of them. And that is something they will never tolerate. He sighs and gets up, grabbing his pack. "Okay, okay, let's go."

The sun is setting pretty fast once we get out into the open. We needed a place to stay with no idea where to start. Open space wasn't an option. No one really looked at homeless people. But right now, it was different.

We wander around for a bit, poking in empty looking buildings that turn out to be preoccupied. I snatched bits of food while Nine pokes around the crowds. His hat is firmly set in place, concealing his long dark hair. I lean against the brick wall of a building, playing with my knife. It swings around and around; the metal gleaming in sunset glow. It's nice, honing my senses again. I just feel lost in my body with alcohol.

The sounds of hustle and bustle flow its way through the air. There wasn't anything like this in Chicago. Everything was loud and noisy in Chicago; people were distant and, always minding their own business. Here, everyone knew each other in some way. They walked together. They survived together. There was a bond that could be felt in the air.

In the metal of my knife, I see Nine comes my way with two other people, flanking him. I let it swing three more turns before I put it away. I glance warily at the two strangers, and stop suddenly.

Nine slips a hand around my waist, "look who I found." A smile reaches my face. "John, Sarah, where have you guys been?"

John laughs, making blonde hair shake. "I could say the same about you two."

"Yeah," Sarah wraps an arm around John's waist. "We're just really glad you two are alive."I give Nine a look. "Have you talked to the others at all?"

There is a brief amount of silence after that, but then John says, "We heard from Adam and Sam for a second before the line went dead."

With those words, we all begin to walk towards the north side of town. I let myself trail behind them; Nine stays with me, his eyes pleading. At first, he's just silent. But then he cracks, whispering, "They're hiding something from us, and I want to know what it is."

"What do you think it is?," I reply, "Where should we go next? We still have no clue where the rest of us are. We're no closer to where we were a week ago."

He takes a deep breath, lowering his voice even more. "I don't know, but I think we should head back toward Chicago."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Before he could answer, John called out, "We're here."

In front of us was an apartment building, clean and well put together. I clenched my fist. There was no way of pair wanted kids could land an apartment.. I glance at Nine. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. He took my clenched hand, squeezed it a bit and led me into the building. John whistled something at the elevator and it opened as soon as the last note rung out. G, D, G, F.

The elevator went to the highest level. One wall had a floor to ceiling window. I couldn't imagine the purpose of that. On the walls without window, there were bookshelves. Not like the empty ones I had seen at the library, these shelves were spilling out with worn edged books. Atlases, history books, folders, profiling photos, strewn across the shelves. Sometimes there would be strains of yard connecting them. There was all kinds of information that the government could rule as saw me, drawing to a conclusion, and smiled. I did not smile back, "How exactly did you get a hold of all this?"

John left conversation with Nine to go to Sarah's side. He was bouncing slightly. "I'll explain...," he glanced at Nine for a second. In return, Nine looked as confused as I was.. "We met up with Mark James."

"That's not entirely true," Sarah Interjected. "It was more like he found us."

John rolled his blue eyes, but there was still a smirk on his face. That was another thing I didn't like about him right now: his constant eye-rolling. "It was a few days after the explosion, when he _found us_."

"And he tracked you down how?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Him and his associate have watched the news and hacked into most of the security cameras in Chicago ."

"Then why aren't the others with us now." my voice rising.

Mark and his friend were clever to set something like this up. Still,they could of at least gotten the location of the others. They probably hacked all the security cameras. But there was still something that didn't make sense. "How can you be so quick to trust this Mark guy and his friend, last time we met he was willingly giving information to the mogs."

John and Sarah share a worried look. "Because all of this-" he gestured to the room, "-is exactly what we need." I let an annoyed sigh.I look over at Nine who was grinning like an idiot, as usual. "We could bring the pain to the mogs", after looking at me and seeing my annoyed expression he quickly says, "after we find the others of course."

"This is so badass, John," Nine said, "we should've thought about doing this since the beginning."

"Shut tup, Nine, we need to find the others first."

He gives me the death glare, "I know bu-" before he can finish a loud explosions rocks the building, sending everything flying. "Look who I found, I bet you thought you got away."

* * *

**I couldn't help but leave off with a cliffhanger, i'm sorry. I wonder who found them, i guess you'll have to find out and see in the next chapter! Until next time.**


End file.
